One Wrong Move
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: When Jekyll goes out for a bachelor party, he meets someone he never thought he'd meet. Now burning in pure sin, will Jekyll win and reject Hyde? Or will he fall into the flames of hell? ((ON HOLD))


One Wrong Move

Chapter One: The Night Before

There was always a certain pub no one went too... Well, it depended on your sexuality really whether or not you wanted to go. And this was the case for Dr Jekyll, though he ended up being forced to go for a bachelor party. He tried ignoring everything and block it out but someone caught his eye. He was blonde with vibrant green eyes. Fire markings were around his eyes and a bright orange veil made it look like an actual fire. He was wearing black leather pants with fire marks just above his knee high boots. The tight red shirt exposed his shoulders, back, and his stomach but the blonde could care less about it. It was connected to a purple rope that was sewn onto a long piece of dark red fabric. Jekyll couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. He swallowed hard and pulled on the collar of his shirt as he tried to calm his mind. He couldn't be attracted to him, right? Wrong. The blonde smirked and jumped onto the counter where Jekyll was sitting and walked over before sitting down next to him.

The blonde pulled a black scarf out and used it to pull Jekyll closer. The brunette just stared into the blonde's eyes and blushed dark when the other ran his tongue over his teeth. "What might your name be?" Jekyll asked hesitantly, the blonde laughed amused and took the scarf off Jekyll's neck. "Hyde, Edward Hyde." Jekyll knew he had to leave before someone catches him here, and that's what he was going to do. Quickly he paid Hyde before running outside and down the street. Hyde smirked when he noticed that the scarf he had was now gone, he knew Jekyll had it. When Jekyll got back home he slammed the front door and ran upstairs to his bedroom before shutting and locking it. He was breathing hard and sweating but not from the run back home, but that damn tempter from hell got him heavily aroused.

Jekyll quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it somewhere before unbuttoning his dress pants and slipping them off. He walked to his bed and laid down with the scarf in hand. The throbbing from his loins became more unbearable when Jekyll breathed in Hyde's scent. Slowly Jekyll slid a hand down and removed his boxers before taking his hard member into his hand. Jekyll shut his eyes and moaned softly as he started to get himself off, not quickly though, he wanted this to last. Thoughts of Hyde invaded his mind pushing out all logic. He pictured Hyde on top of him, chest heaving, his blonde hair drenched in sweat as he rode Jekyll into the ground. Jekyll tightened his hand and twisted it slightly causing him to buck upwards. He opened one eye and noticed that a bit of pre had come out of the tip and that made me movement of Jekyll's hand easier. Relaxing again, Jekyll continued, this time his mind formed a picture of Hyde on his knees with Jekyll's hard cock in his mouth.

The good doctor moaned Hyde's name as he started thrusting upwards into his hand, he wished he hadn't run off... But he was going to go back there and find Hyde to get the same pleasure from him. Jekyll started writhing as he imagined that while on his knees and getting him off, Hyde was getting himself off as well. But the one image that made Jekyll fall over the edge, was Hyde flashing his white teeth at him in a smirk, his face covered in Jekyll's cum. With a loud scream of pleasure Jekyll came hard, all over his hand and stomach, his hips bucked rapidly with the amount of pure unhinged pleasure. And Jekyll lay there, tired, exhausted... But he wasn't done yet. Using a bottle of lubricant Jekyll slicked up his fingers before slowly inserting them into his tight hole. He winced slightly and began to move.

The pain slowly began to turn into pleasure and soon enough Jekyll was moaning Hyde's name again. Jekyll spread his legs a little more and then used his other hand to stroke his still hard member. He moaned as he started to sync both hands and shut his eyes as he started to speed up. The second orgasm was more powerful then the last and Jekyll was screaming in pure pleasure with the power of it. He collapsed on the bed completely spent. His body drenched in sweat. He was definitely going back to that pub tomorrow... And with that in mind, along with his sinful thoughts of Edward Hyde, he fell to sleep.


End file.
